closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Perfect Entertainment
Background: Perfect Entertainment was an independent British computer game developer, which ceased production in 1999. It began in 1991 as Teeny Weeny Games headed by Angela Sutherland but changed names when merging exclusively with Gregg Barnett's Perfect 10 Productions, a company previously known as Beam Software (UK). Most of the assets, staff and risks of Perfect Entertainment were absorbed into what became Teeny Weeny Games' second incarnation in 1999 on the completion of the Discworld Noir. Partly due to a costly and protracted legal dispute with Psygnosis over unpaid royalties and fees which were eventually settled out of court and partly due to arguments at board level, it was decided to scale the company down to allow unhappy stakeholders to leave. Tantalus Entertainment (now Tantalus Media) in Melbourne, Australia was sold back to its original directors. In early 2000, Teeny Weeny Games was contracted by 20th Century Fox to supply "The Worlds Scariest Car Chases" on a $3,600,000 contract, a game already under development for over a year. The producer of this project and various other staff bought a majority shareholding and took over the company. Teeny Weeny Games closed a year later. Teeny Weeny Games 1st Logo (1992-1995) Logo: On a white background, we see the metallic silver cursive words "G", with the words "TW" standing behind to and connected to the "G". Variants: *On Wolverine: Adamantium Rage for Genesis and the Game Gear version of Choplifter III, the logo is on a black background, and the logo is colored red. *On Fire Fighter for Game Boy, the logo is next to the Mindscape International logo, and it was placed on the copyright screen. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme of the game. Availability: Rare, since most Teeny Weeny games does not have the logo at all. It was seen on Choplifter III for Game Boy and Game Gear, Fire Fighter for Game Boy, and Wolverine: Adamantium Rage for Sega Genesis. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1995-1996, 1999) Logo: On a black background, many stars wiping in a gold-orange gradient colored rectangle. Then more sparks write the words "TWG", engraved on the rectangle. The logo then shines. Variant: On Discworld Noir, the logo is still. A copyright stamp is shown below. FX/SFX: The wiping of the logo. Music/Sounds: Sparkling sounds, followed by an ascending theme. Availability: Seen on Discworld ''for all platforms, as well as the PC version of ''Primal Rage and the GT Interactive game Pocahontas. It made a strange appearance on Discworld Noir for all platforms. Editor's Note: None. Perfect 10 Productions (1995) Logo: On a black background, we see a box containg curtains with the yellow words "PERFECT 10" on the curtains. Below it is a yellow rectangle with "productions". Stars move by, and settle a spark on the top left of the logo. FX/SFX: The stars moving. Music/Sounds: A 2-note ascending synth theme, with chimes, ending with a hit. Availability: Seen on Discworld for all platforms. Editor's Note: None. Perfect Entertainment 1st Logo (1996) Logo: On a black background, we see the orange words "EXECUTIVE PRODUCTION BY". Below it is a orange metallic rounded rectangle, with the purple words "PERFECT". Below it is the purple words "ENTERTAINMENT". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only seen on Wipeout for Sega Saturn. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1996) Logo: On a black background, we see the same "PERFECT" shield from the previous logo, but this time, a pink light hangs above the logo. Below it is "A PERFECT ENTERTAINMENT PRODUCTION". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A THX-like Deep Note sound, along with a futuristic hip hop theme. Music/Sounds Variant: On the Saturn version of Destruction Derby, the logo is silent. Availability: Seen on Destruction Derby and 3D Lemmings for Sega Saturn. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (1996-1997) Logo: We see various colored tunnels colored light blue, green and pink. The glowing Perfect logo appears, and we see the shield from the previous logo, and a light moves the "PERFECT" words letter by letter on the shield flying. Th tunnel disappears, and the logo shines, and the words "ENTERTAINMENT" fading in. Variants: *On the PlayStation version of Area 51, the logo is still. *On the Sega Saturn version of Area 51, the logo appears on the silver border with the metallic "PRESS START" words from the game appear. FX/SFX: The tunnel moving. Music/Sounds: Same as the 2nd logo. Music/Sounds Variant: On the PlayStation version of Area 51, the music from the game is heard. Availability: The animated version is seen on the Sega Saturn versions of Area 51 and Krazy Ivan. The still version is seen on the PlayStation port of the former. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (1996-1997) Logo: On a black background, we see the shield from the previous logos rotating. While the shield rotates, we see the words "PERFECT" forming from the liquid. The shield stops rotating, and the light moves over, turning from the liquid shield to the standard shield with the purple words "PERFECT". The words "ENTERTAINMENT" fades in below the shield. The logo shines. Variants: *On the console versions of Maximum Force, there is a blinking "PRESS START" words from the game appear, just like the Area 51 version. *On the Saturn version of Maximum Force, the logo is shown on the game's border. FX/SFX: The shield rotating. Music/Sounds: A triumphant fanfare, ending with two hits. Availability: Seen on Discworld II: Missing Pressumed...!? for all platforms, as well as the home console version of Maximum Force, the PC port of Adidas Power Soccer, and the Saturn versions of Wipeout 2097 and Assault Rigs. Editor's Note: None. 5th Logo (1999) Logo: On a black background, we see the Perfect shield from the previous logo, but this time, the text is in solid, and the shield is gradient. There is no "ENTERTAINMENT" below the shield. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Discworld Noir. Editor's Note: None.